Conventionally, masks provided with a latch for latching fastening cords are well known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a mask provided with latch having an oblong rectangular shape, which has a pair of hook parts positioned vertically at both end portions facing in a longitudinal direction. The upper and lower hook parts of the latch have a latching hole in which an upper portion and a lower portion of the fastening cord are latched, and a guide channel for guiding the upper portion and the lower portion into the guide channel.